1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to readily hand assembled picture frames, and more particularly to a frame corner member which holds extruded frame pieces together by wedging action. Four such frame corner members are used in conjunction with four sections of extruded frame channels to assembled a frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many improvements to the state of the art of readily assembled picture frames providing corner pieces which engage extruded frame members have been proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,297, issued to Michael J. McGinnis on Oct. 22, 1991, provides a triangular, single piece corner fitting which surroundably receives two extruded frame pieces. Each frame piece has a notch defined therein to receive a locking arm which is biased to protrude into, and engage, the notch. A manually operated release tab is accessible from the rear.
In several prior inventions, a member holding extruded frame pieces in abutment at a right angle is provided, the member having a projection engaging corresponding apertures or notches in each frame piece. Representative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,348,127, issued to George O. Hays, Jr., on Sep. 7, 1982; 4,348,826, issued to Paul Reim on Sep. 14, 1982; 4,676,686, issued to Adolf Eisenloffel on Jun. 30, 1987, and West German Pat. No. 2647884, issued to Benno Barz on Apr. 27, 1978.
These inventions generally rely upon a separate resilient member favoring a bias to engage, or maintain engagement between, the associated corner member and frame pieces. This separate member, or other separate members which may be present, increase costs of manufacture, as well as complicating assembly. Also, the cooperating notch or aperture entails a cost of its own.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.